ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Wolf
William Talltrees was born in Montana. He was the son of Thomas Talltrees, a Cheyenne tribal leader, and grew up hearing tales of the legendary Red Wolf. William was bullied into selling his property to corrupt businessman Cornelius Van Lunt whose henchmen later killed William's family. William swore vengeance, finding and donning the ceremonial garb of Red Wolf, which was empowered by the god Owayodata to transform whomever wields the garb into a humanoid wolf with great power. On his path to avenge his family, he came under the Avengers radar and was labeled as a potential candidate. Powers and Abilities Talltrees has taken up the mantle of Red Wolf and, like the others before him, is spiritually guided by Owayodata, a member of the pantheon of gods worshipped by various Native American tribes throughout the West and Southwest. Unlike the others that have taken up the mantle, Talltrees has been granted various superhuman abilities by the "wolf spirit" Owayodata. * Indomitable Will: As a result of being a tribesman, Talltrees is nearly impossible to be tricked or persuaded into doing something that he does not agree with. His bond with himself is so strong, it's said to block out telepathy altogether. * Superhuman Strength: Empowered by his link with Owayodata, the overall efficiency of Talltrees muscles, connective tissues, and skeletal structure have been increased dramatically. As a result, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 3 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Talltrees is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: As a result of the overall greater efficiency of Talltrees musculature, his muscles themselves produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Talltrees bodily tissues are physically tougher and more resistant to some forms of physical injury than those of a normal human. For example, Talltrees can withstand great impacts and blunt force attacks, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong person, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He himself, however, would suffer little to no injury. However, Talltrees can sustain injury from bullets or bladed weapons made of conventional materials. * Superhuman Agility: Talltrees' agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Talltrees' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Acute Senses: Talltrees' senses of sight, smell and hearing have also been augmented to levels similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see farther and with much greater clarity than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. It is also possible that he can see into the infra-red edge of the spectrum, enabling him to detect a living being by body heat. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds at much greater distances and to detect sounds that normal humans can't detect, even at close range. Talltrees can use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by their individual scent. Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Defenders Category:The Initiative Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Cross-Species Category:Gifted